bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Agni's Stage: Tartarus Burial Melina
''Unit Info 'LS: '''Bloody Burial Blade ''(80% boost to ATK, considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB & damage considerably boosts BB gauge) 'ES: '''Benevolent Bloodshed ''(Hugely boosts ATK when BB gauge is full) 'BB: '''Samael Eater'' (17 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe & enormously boosts own BB gauge for 3 turns)' SBB: Bloody Burial Blade ''(21 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe (consecutive uses boosts damage), probable huge 1 turn ATK reduction, high probable Injury, Weak effects & fills own BB gauge to max) ''UBB: Deimos' (24 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB ATK for 3 turns, probable enormous 1 turn ATK reduction effect added to attack for 3 turns & fills BB gauge to max for 3 turns)' '''''Analysis System Whenever I do an analysis, I will go through the entire points of the Unit, scoring them with grades from E '''''to S''. Than means I will be analyzing: *Leader Skill *Extra Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (6*, 7* and Omni) *Ultimate Brave Burst (7* and Omni) *SP Enhancements (Omni only) *Arena *Final Grade ''DISCLAIMER:'' This is my opinion about tht Unit. I am not trying to force my opinion onto anyone. '''Overview After asking Captain (or Boss) Linathan and receiving his approval, I've decided to do my own Unit Analysis. I'm not a pro, like him, but I'll do my best. Aaaaanyway, isn't Melina absurdly cute? For a killing girl, that is. I might start comparing her with Koishi sooner or later. Also, she has one of the most awesome guys in this game as an uncle. Lucky girl, ain't you? 'Leader Skill' Grade: 'B Melina gives a 80% boost to the ATK of all Units. In offensive gameplay, this can help somehow. I'm a defensive player, so I'm not a fan of this LS, especially because it doesn't grant survival. For some contents, it helps much more to have a HP boost, even if it's just 30%. The second part of her LS involves some BB management. Melina reduces the BB gauge necessary for BB by 25% and grants a 3-6 BC fill when damaged. This is great, since it helps with all the consumption. But because she lacks a survival boost, it doesn't get used too oftenly. 'Extra Skill Grade: 'A She gains a 100% ATK boost when her BB gauge is full. It's simple as that. However, in Melina's case, it gives a good impact on the damage she will dish. 'Brave Burst Grade: 'C Melina's BB uses a 640% damage modifier, which is clearly bigger than the standard 280% modifier that a 7* has and with Melina's high stats, you can expect some big damage coming from this. Keep in mind, however, that this is a single-target damaging BB, so not every enemy will receive it. There's just one thing here: this is absolutely just damaging. Well, Melina has a 3-turn 50 BC fill, but is just for herself. Other than that, nothing will come out of this BB. 'Super Brave Burst Grade: 'S Dat modifier tho. DAT MODIFIER. Melina's SBB modifier starts with a 570% damage modifier, which is higher than the 500% most 7* Units use. When it's used up to 5 times, the modifier reaches the 2070%, which goes directly to UBB levels and a little more than that. Keep in mind that this is, like BB, a single-target damaging SBB. Melina can inflict the ATK Down debuff, having a 50% chance to decrease 50% of the enemy's ATK. It's kinda high, since half of their attack is cut down. If that wasn't enough, she has 80% chance to inflict Injury and Weak status ailments. These ones are the most common and usually are the ones that bosses are less resistant in the actual content. In terms, Melina can reduce the enemy's ATK really well. Combine this with mitigation and DEF buffs and you're gold. She also fills her own BB gauge to max before she can start attacking. This makes good use of the Extra Skill, since she'll have that ATK boost while attacking. 'Ultimate Brave Burst Grade: 'A Melina's UBB uses a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the usual 1000% that 7* Units use. With her high stats, she will deal a lot of damage. Also, this attacks every enemy present, so you don't have to worry about which one to choose. Melina gives everyone a 500% boost to BB ATK. This is clearly helpful, especially for Melina herself. After all, with this boost, her SBB modifier can reach even higher damage. She also gives a 3-turn 30% chance of everyone reducing the enemy's ATK by 50% for 3 turns. I don't know how to do math really well, but you can have high chances of putting the enemy's ATK into some trouble with 6 Units having this buff that debuffs. Also, this improves Melina's own reduction chance in SBB since it goes from 50% to 80% for 3 turns. Melina also fills everyone's BB gauge to max for 3 turns. On contents where the enemy's BC drop resistance is high, this helps for maintaining the buffs, depending on who you have on your Squad. 'Arena Grade: '''D Melina on Arena? I know she's a killing girl, but she's not good for this. No sir. Even if she has 48 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is pretty good, Melina can only hit one unit at a time in all the ways she has possible. Arena and Colosseum matches aren't made to last long, so the more AoE attacks you have, the better. This is why passing Melina is the best option you can have. Final Grade: A Melina is clearly a top-notch damager. Stat-wise, she's perfect for going directly at you enemy in order to deal a powerful amount of damage, especially on her SBB. That doesn't mean she is an Unit to take as a Leader for an OTKO Squad. I'll leave that for Hadaron. Clearly, there are instances where she might have problems, especially with her nuker-style DEF. Have Stein, Krantz, Kulyuk or Laberd to give her a help on that and go bombing at your enemies. Most of the times, as commented above, you'll be mostly depending on her SBB othen than anything else. Her UBB is good too, but it can be ignored by some other UBB that helps on damaging. ___________________________________________________________________________________ So, comment below what do you think about Melina! Is she useful to you? Did her attack kit saved your back from some trouble in today's comment? Leave your comment! ''That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out!' Category:Blog posts